Una extraña realidad
by A certain reader unknown
Summary: La familia Zoldyck estaba compuesta por un padre, una madre y sus cuatro hijos. A los ojos de todos su hijo mayor seria heredero de los hospitales que administran, dentro de las paredes su tercer hijo, heredaría el liderazgo de el trabajo clandestino; matar. Neferpitou, Alluka, Nanika y Gon quieren saber mas sobre la masacre de la finca Zoldyck y su único sobreviviente.
1. Prologo: PresentacionxClubsxVideo juego

**¡Hola!** **Antes que nada me gustaría explicar ciertas cosas: Esto lleva tiempo en mi computadora, si la narración no es la misma en algún que otro momento... me disculpo desde ya. No soy dueña de Hunter x Hunter... lamentablemente no cerré el trato aun jejeje...**

 **Habra gore. Y OOC, es un AU donde el nen es muy, MUY, MUY extraño, Humor extraño. Neferpitou es una buena niña. Leorio se preocupa abiertamente por los niños, e intenta evitar que vallan por el mal camino.**

 **Alluka y Nanika son personas completamente ajenas a la familia Zoldyck, originalmente aquí Alluka seria un chico con doble personalidad-Nanika- pero no pude evitar ponerla como una niña... Es que su kawaiisidad(?) me ganó. Nanika tendrá una habilidad nen, por ello la forma de ser que tiene es la de un gamer... por asi decirlo. Con Alluka no sabría bien, sigo considerándolo. Y estos gemelos ven a Gon como un hermano mayor, y le quieren mucho a su manera, pero en realidad Gon no es mas que su primo.** **Era necesario eliminar a los Zoldycks debido** **a la personalidad que buscaba en Killua- además que necesitaba muertes desde ya-, mas obscura al cannon y retorcida. Hisoka no tenia razón de ser aquí, aunque influyo mucho en lo que es Killua en la historia.** **Posiblemente aparezca Gyro. Aparecerá Retz jugando un papel.. medianamente importante.** **Creo que es todo. El resto se explicara por si solo, pero si no entienden algo pregunten sin problemas intentare responder sin hacer spoiler. Y la trama original era bastante compleja, tal vez lo sigue siendo así que es normal tener una que otra duda.. creo que es todo.**

 **¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

 **Una extraña realidad.**

 **Prologo:** presentación x clubs x video juego.

La _maldita_ alarma le interrumpió su _siesta_ \- la cual duró cerca de 4 horas- creada por el alcohol y las pastillas que su psicólogo le recetó- anti-depresivos-

Se vistió para la escuela. Pateando envoltorios de dulces y otros que estaban en el suelo.

" _Debería ordenar esto… mañana"_

Se colocó la camisa blanca y corbata roja aflojándolas en el proceso. En vez de los pantalones de vestir negros del uniforme, se puso sus vaqueros negros con cadenas. Se vio en el espejo, se colocó el suéter negro del uniforme escolar y doblo las mangas de la camisa y suéter hasta los codos.

" _Hump, típica imagen de chico malo"_

Pensó en abotonar lo primeros dos botones de su camisa, pero desecho la idea rápida mente.

Fijó la vista en sus ojos, estaban rojos por haber mezclado sus pastillas con vodka- idea muy estúpida- pero no tenía resaca, le costaba mucho embriagarse por su tolerancia al etanol- más bien tolerancia al veneno, _gracias_ a papá y mamá-

Tomó su mochila con brusquedad y se fue del apartamento.

* * *

Llego al instituto, fue recibido por su club de fans- adolescentes hormonadas- las ignoro con frialdad y busco a Miruem, Komugi y los hermanos de Miruem.

-¡Killua-sempai!-

Volteo, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente, se encontró con una de las chicas más lindas del colegio: Alluka Collins. No estaba sola, porque nunca lo está, estaba con su primo,- un chico, que a su criterio era irritantemente inocente- Gon Freccss.

-Collins, Freccss- los saludo, a su manera -¿Qué quieren?- vivan sus _benditos_ modales.

-Joooo, que cruel eres, Killua- se quejó el peli negro con su mismo uniforme, solo que bien puesto. Claro, omitiendo el "sempai".

-Solo quería preguntar si va a ser parte de algún club, las inscripciones están por cerrar y…- corto a la menor.

-No. Y no molestes con eso, apenas es lunes. Unirse a esos malditos clubs no es obligatorio-

-Pero Leorio-sensei dijo que…- ahora Gon habló.

-Que Leoncio me grite luego-

Alluka, que llevaba el uniforme femenino del instituto,- falda y camisa de marinero negro con pañuelo rojo más un saco de lana beige, que no era parte del uniforme- se acercó a Gon y le susurro algo al oído. El peli negro asintió con entusiasmo infantil, infantil para un chico de 15 años, y se fueron dejando solo a Killua.

" _Okay, pensé que tendría que gritarles o algo parecido"_

* * *

-Ki-killua-san, buenos días-

Suspiro resignado, no podía esperar menos de Komugi, como mínimo cambio el "Zoldyck-sempai" por "Killua-san" que era mejor.

-Hola. ¿Y los hermanos? Me parece raro que Miruem no este como novio sobre protector que es-

" _¡Wow! ¡No pasaron ni 3 putos minutos para que la conviertas en un tomate andante!"_

-¿Qué haces, Killua?- un chico peli verde con un gorro verde, también, apareció justo detrás suyo, obviamente mal entendió la escena- Komugi, hola.- Killua se preguntó cómo podía mantener la "póker face" y sentir celos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo le pregunte por ti y ella se puso en "modo tomate"-

Noto un poco de alivio en sus ojos morados. El chico asintió y paso de largo, yendo con Komugi.

-Komugi, creo que me uniré al club de Gungi-

-¡¿De verdad?! Eso me tranquiliza mucho. En dos semanas será la primera competencia y no sé si me dejaran ir, porque estoy ciega, pero si tú vas mis padres me darán la autorización-

-Contigo seguro ganaran, Komugi-san- dijo Shaiapouf, o Pouf para los amigos y para quienes no recuerden su nombre completo.

Obviamente no era sincero, pero Komugi es muy ingenua y no noto el aura asesina de Pouf. Que es muy celoso cuando se trata de su hermanito.

Montutuyupi, preferiblemente Yupi, que llevaba el uniforme escolar, solo que sin la corbata ni suéter, podía ver que tampoco se esforzó mucho en abotonar los botones de la camisa- ya que estaba abierta, con una playera roja de bajo-simplemente abrió su casillero y se fue a su salón. No era de muchas palabras y parecía un chico malo- quizá por el tiempo que pasa en el gimnasio o porque parece mucho más mayor de lo que era- pero, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía una extraña habilidad para aprender de sus errores sin que el ego le cegase. Ciertamente envidiaba eso de él.

Volteo a ver a Neferpitou, que parecía más concentrada en su libro que en sus reacciones faciales-tenía una cara de gato, y ese gorro con orejas de gato solo hacía más adorable la imagen- se notaba que le gustaba la historia.

-Hey. Pitou vamos al salón, aquí alguien terminara chocando contigo.- la alvina asintió algo aturdida –Viniste leyendo, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… tal vez- las orejas de su gorro se cayeron ligeramente y una gota se deslizo por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Killua.

* * *

-Tsk. Como joden con eso de los clubs- se dejó caer más en su asiento.

-¿No piensas unirte a uno este año?- la alvina cerró su libro y lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿Para qué? Es la misma mierda sobre hacer lazos con los compañeros que te joden en clases y tienes que soportar en la tarde-

Un rubio entro en el salón.

-Me vale. Yo me uniré al club de lectura. Porque Kurapika escoge bien los libros, espero que este año escoja ese de "Novelas de Grecia Antigua" o sobre gatos-

" _Nunca pregunte. No quiero escucharte alabar a Kuruta"_

-Lo lamento Neferpitou, ya terminamos el listado de libros- el rubio que entro hace unos momentos se sentó atrás de Killua y Pitou.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿Lo sabias?-

-Killua, tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso-

La albina ahogo una risa. El de ojos azules le dio un pequeño golpe a la chica con el libro que ella leía. Y el rubio se les quedo viendo.

Parecían pareja. Y Kurapika no es el único que lo piensa.

-Si ya terminaron con los arrumacos, comencemos con la clase- la profesora Biscuit, literalmente, lanzo su bolso en el escritorio.

"… _vieja bruja..."_

* * *

-Nee, Alluka, ese saco, ¿Es el que te hizo mi mamá para tu cumpleaños, verdad?- pregunto Gon mientras se dirigían al salón.

-Hum- la de ojos azules asintió- Aunque me queda un poco grande, es muy cómodo. Por cierto, ¿Hoy puedo ir a comer a tu casa? Mamá trabajara hasta tarde, y papá también. Asique pensé que Nanika y yo podríamos ir, si a Mito-san no le molesta…-

-¡Claro que puedes! Ni deberías preguntar. Aunque no sé si estará Kurapika o Ging-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?-

-Kurapika tiene su club y Ging quiere hacer un nuevo video juego. Es sobre alienígenas que quieren gobernar la Tierra, algo como Chimera ants o eso. Es de guerra no creo que te guste-

-Oh. Pensé que haría algo como Greed Island-

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos!-

-Leorio-sensei. Hola-

El hombre mayor se les acerco rápidamente.

-¿Hablaron con Killua?- ambos asintieron- ¿dijo que no?- volvieron a asentir- ¡por Dios! Ese chico es más difícil que Kurapika cuando su madre se casó con Ging ¿o no Gon?-

-Eso fue hace 13 años, Kurapika habrá tenido 3 años. ¿Qué tan difícil pudo ser?-

-Para empezar tenía 3 años, y lamentablemente era muy apegado a su padre-

Alluka vio a Gon, este negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué es así Killua-sempai?-

-¿Tu papá nunca te hablo sobre el incendio de la casa Zoldyck?- Alluka negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni te lo menciono? Tu padre dijo en las noticias que el incendio fue intencional. ¡Un caso de homicidio! ¡Una masacre!-

-No. El prefiere alejarme de casos de asesinato o violación-

-El punto es que está hundiéndose en su propia obscuridad, me preocupa y mucho-

* * *

Un joven peli negro de ojos zafiros, que parecía más concentrado en su video juego que en las clases, sintió un escalofrió.

"¿ _Alguien está hablando de mí? ¡No te distraigas! Realmente necesito el "suspiro de arcángel""_

" _ **-GAME OVER-"**_

-¡AHHHHH PUTO GREED ISLAN!-

" _¡Me mató!"_

-¡Señor Collins!-

-¡H-HAI!-

-¡Vaya con el director!-

-S-si…-

"... Creo que supero su recod esta vez..."

El peli-negro se levantó ante la atenta-y divertida, los muy bastardos- mirada de sus compañeros de clase.

-Tsk- pico el brazo de su compañero de banco, Yupi- guarda la partida- le entrego el PSP.

-¿EH? Pero…- cuando se dio cuenta Nanika estaba por salir del salón-¡pero…!-

-¡GUARDA LA MALDITA PARTIDA, NOOB!-

-¡COLLINS!-

-¡YA SE!-

Al de playera roja se le bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa "noob"?-

* * *

Cuando llego a la oficina Nanika empezó a dudar de Yupi. ¿Ese chico si quiera sabe cómo prender una PSP? Tenía que replantearse el enseñarle o no a su mejor amigo la importancia de los juegos que su tío, Ging Freccss, creaba.

-Hum- se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo a la oficina.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriese.

-¿Killua-san?-

-Ah… Hola Collins-

-Es Nanika-

-Da igual-

-Como sea. ¿Te conectaras hoy para jugar?-

-No-

-Pero…-

Antes de que pueda continuar Killua lo metió a la oficina de un empujón.

-¡HEY!... ah etto… ¿No es un bello día, Pariston-sensei?-

-¿De nuevo aquí? Recién es lunes- Nanika pudo _sentir_ el aura perturbadoramente feliz que venía de su gran sonrisa y de los brillos que flotaban a su alrededor.

"… _Que miedo"_

* * *

-¿Por qué te llamo el director? Te perdiste el resto de la clase-

-Hum. Mi abogado llamo. Ahora me acusa de incendiar su casa. Es curioso, se supone que debe defenderme y no meterme en problemas-

-Killua, le puedo pedir a mamá que te adopte, así no tendrás que lidiar con el gordo que te acusa de pirómano-

-Paso. Puedo estar solo. El no entiende que alguien intenta matarle y si se la pasa acusándome será asesinado. Y no es problema mío -

Pitou mordió el sándwich que tenía en la mano. -Hum-hug esto esta horrible-

-¿Ya maldices al pobre sándwich?-

-¡Es que lo bañaron en mostaza! ¡Lo juro! Seguramente es el de Pouf-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Quizá sea el que Pouf este viniendo aquí cuando es de otra clase-

-oh, podría ser un pista- Killua dijo en tono burlón.

Neferpitou se rio. –Tonto-

* * *

-¡Nanika!-

-¿Qué sucede Allu-onee?- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar la vista del PSP.

-Nanika-nii, Yupi-kun me dijo que te enviaron con el director por estar jugando en clases- la pelinegra de ojos azules puso sus manos en la cintura, haciendo un lindo puchero…

-No le hagas caso, ni siquiera guardo la partida. El bombardero me mato y no conseguí "suspiro de arcángel" la última carta que me falta, ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo. No es justo-

-Gon-onii-chan ya termino el juego-

Nanika fue rodeado por un aura oscura, su boca se oscureció y casi parecía que sus ojos solo eran cuencas vacías.

-¿Dónde está Gon-nii?-

* * *

-¿Qué quieres Leoncio?-

-En primera: ¡es LEORIO! Y segunda…-

Gon entro en la escena corriendo.

-AHHHHHHHH. ME QUIERE MATAR-

Atrás de él Nanika y su aura obscura.

-Ven aquí Gon-nii, solo quiero hablar-

El Nanika salvaje ataco, lanzándose a él, y Gon se defendió, usando a Killua como escudo.

Killua detuvo el ataque apoyando la mano en la cabeza de Nanika.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Nanika?-

-¡Él! Me mintió, me dijo que no termino Greed Island pero se lo termino el maldito, para colmo no comparte los trucos-

-¿y? es solo un juego-

Los tres adolescentes se le quedaron viendo a Leorio rodearos de un aura obscura. Los tres, claramente, eran fans del juego.

Ging tenía mucho poder y ni cuenta el maldito.

* * *

-AAAAHHHHH. ME VAN A MATAR-

Leorio corría por su vida mientras tres borrones, uno banco los otros dos negros, le seguían muy de cerca.

El resto de las personas solo reían. Incluso profesores.

Tampoco está para ayudarle, sino no podría grabar tan _bello_ momento en sus teléfonos. Si definitivamente esto ira a YouTube.

* * *

 **Ok, si lees esto .. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Y realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión, así me seria subir el capitulo que sigue... :3**

 **¡Adiós!... etto.. si adiós..**


	2. Pasado x Sangre x Garras

**¡Holap!**

 **Voy a hacer esto rápido porque fanfiction me expiro la pagina entes de que pudiera guardarlo. Y a re-editar...**

 **¡Ahora si! ¡Hikar1m1ra, muchas gracias por comentar! jeje yo también prefiero leer más historias en ingles que en español :3**

 **Ahora no molesto mas. ¡A leer se a dicho! Nurufufufu~**

* * *

 **Una extraña realidad.**

 **Capitulo uno:** pasado x sangre x garras.

Killua Zoldyck tenía muchos secretos.

Y era un misterio para muchos.

En especial para Neferpitou Quimera. No importaba que tan cercana era, o cuanto lo intentara.

Solo sabía que un día llego y hablo con ella. Punto.

Lo máximo seria que su familia estaba muerta, era un Zoldyck, en algún momento fue millonario.

* * *

La albina cerró el pequeño cuaderno que fácilmente entraba en el bolsillo oculto en su falda escolar.

Se quedó sentada en donde estaba jugando con el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano.

" _Zoldyck, Zoldyck….."_

-¿Debería pedirle a Kaito que me ayude en esto?-

-Neferpitou-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Reina?-

La pelirroja se sentó con ella, con una expresión indiferente.

-¿Para qué necesitarías a Kaito?-

-¡hey! Tú te la pasaste desaparecida desde la mañana. No puedes reclamarme nada-

La de ojos morados frunció el ceño.

-Se supone que ya no somos hermanas en ley, no puedes tratarme así, solo me preguntaba "¿Por qué Neferpitou necesitaría a Kaito-ni-san?" pero al parecer no puedo saber, ¿ne?-

-Exacto-

-Hump-

" _¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"_

La pelirroja se fue. Con el ceño fruncido.

-Me haces sentir como una mala hermana, eso es cruel. Para ser la gemela de Mieruem, es cruel-

* * *

Espero hasta que la puerta se abrió. Escucho un "hasta la próxima, Alice" para luego ver a una pelinegra con ojos verdes salir de la habitación.

Esa chica esta fastidiada y no es la única.

-Ah. Hola Killua, ¿retiraste las pastillas que te recete?-

-Sí, doc.-

-Bien, vamos a lo de siempre-

-Lo de mi "país de las maravillas", ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, tienes que olvidar y cambiar- dijo el psicólogo mientras sacaba una llave con un hilo atado de su bolsillo.

" _Pero yo…_ No _quiero cambiar"_

* * *

 _Un niño albino, con las manos manchadas de sangre, en medio de un incendio. Se aferraba a un oso de felfa color negro, con botones marrones por ojos, con estómago y hocico de piel morena, con una pequeña chaqueta verde puesta._

 _-¿No es genial, Kon?- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras ponía a su oso frente a el- ¡Seremos libres desde aquí ¿NO ES GENIAL, NEE?!-_

 _ **-Si-**_

 _-¡NO ILLUMI, NO MILLUKI, NO PAPA, NI MAMA, NO MAS ESTUPIDOS ESTORBOS!-_

 _ **-Ni Kalluto-**_

 _-Mnn… ¿A él también?- su sonrisa tembló._

 _ **-Sí, también-**_

 _-Je… JEJEJE…-_

 _Kon nunca respondió, nunca lo hace, los peluches no hablan. Pero ese niño estaba roto. Arruinado desde que mato por primera vez._

 _Se mató a si mismo por sus padres, y mató a sus padres para ser un chico normal. Sueño que nunca logró._

 _-¿Quién diría… que solo tuve que utilizar Nen para matarlos?-_

* * *

-¿Y que hay en tu país de las maravillas?-

-Fuego-

-No hay mejoras, ¿eh?-

-… Kon también estaba-

-¿No estás muy grande para amigos imaginarios?-

-Era un peluche. Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado-

Killua frunció el ceño.

 _Quería quemar a ese estúpido psicólogo vivo._

* * *

 _Él miró sus manos con sorpresa._

 _-¿Ves Kall?-_

 _Él asintió._

 _-Ni-sama, tou-sama y ka-sama deberían saberlo-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que sería nuestro secreto!-_

 _Killua transformo sus manos en garras, nuevamente, su aura se volvió oscura y aterradora. Sed de sangre, digna de un Zoldyck._

 _-Esto será nuestro secreto. ¿Ok?- con su mano trasformada tomo el cuello de Kalluto- Sino tendré que matarte-_

 _Y al final lo hizo..._

* * *

-¡Nanika! Deja ese videojuego. ¡Tú también Ging-san!- grito Alluka.

-Déjalos Alluka-chan, cuando les de hambre vendrán-

-P-pero, Mito-san, la cena debe ser en familia-

-Está bien así, Ging trabajo mucho hoy, y Nanika quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con su tío. Para mí no hay problema-

-¿Estás bien?- la mujer asintió- pero generalmente les gritas o algo- la mujer puso más fuerza en su agarre y su sonrisa tembló. Alluka bajo la mirada y vio la sartén en manos de Mito-san.

Tomo cierta distancia.

-Solo es la pereza del lunes, a todos no afecta.- dijo un chico de pelo castaño, mientras bajaba las escaleras, guiándose con un bastón. Todo apuntaba a que él era ciego.

-¿Pairo-kun, necesitas ayuda?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No me subestimes- dijo el chico de aparentes 12 años.

* * *

Una joven adolescente, rubia, y con ojos azules con un vestido de loli goth rojo y negro, paseaba en la obscuridad de la noche.

Con un muñeco en mano.

Arrastrando su otra mano contra la pared.

Dejo un camino de sangre.

Su nombre era Retz. Ni ella misma recordaba su apellido.

Unas palabras bastaron para que el muñeco se moviera solo.

Este salto y se trepo por un edificio para saltar de techo en techo.

-Recuerda, Omokage, tenemos que buscar a Killua-

El muñeco era gris y negro, su nombre era Omokage, en honor al fallecido hermano de la rubia.

Retz era una usuaria de nen, del tipo controlador, como hobbit hacia muñecos. A diferencia de su hermano mayor ella no utilizaba partes de humanos para sus muñecos. A excepción de uno. Su muñeco favorito, Omokage, tenía los ojos de su querido hermano mayor. Era el único muñeco con ojos humanos que estaba en su posesión.

La larga cabellera plateada de Omokage se asomó por un departamento, Retz también lo veía.

Ese es el departamento de Killua Zoldyck.

* * *

Neferpitou estaba en su habitación, con hojas esparcidas en su escritorio. Estaba más concentrada en sus manos que en el desorden en su escritorio que rompía con la limpia imagen de daba el resto de su habitación.

-Creo que vi a Killua hacerlo una vez-

Sus manos se transformaron en garras.

-Pero aun duele-

" _Concentrando la sangre en las manos estas se transforman en garras, pero no cualquiera puede hacerlo, se tiene que tener control sobre la torrente sanguínea. Lo cual es imposible, se tiene que tener más capacidad cerebral que la gente normal. ¿Si yo puedo hacerlo significa que no soy normal? Uf, lo que faltaba. Ahora será mejor que investigue sobre estas garras… ¡Pero eso sí que suena ridículo!"_

Un ruido salió de su estómago, este le pedía comida.

-Ahora tengo que llenar mi estómago- _estaba realmente agotada._

* * *

Sintió un nen familiar cerca, el que sea familiar no significa que no lo trataría con hostilidad.

Quizá por eso Retz estaba en la puerta esquivando naipes voladores.

Eran naipes voladores…

Hisoka fue, definitivamente, una mala influencia.

Aunque eso es obvio.

-Killua-

¡OMG! ¡Un Omokage-chibi!

-Kawaii- dijo el albino bajando el "arma"- la verdad era el 7 de tréboles-

Lo raro de eso es que su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo. A excepción de sus ojos; brillaban cual niño con su piruleta gigante.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu Omokage-chibi, es muy mono-

De una u otra forma la escena era rara, dos adolescentes con la ropa manchada de sangre, un muñeco que se mueve, un chico lanzando naipes y el vecino mirón en la puerta.

Killua lo espanto y distorsionó minutos después.

Luego estaban tomando té, café en el caso del albino, en la mesa ratona de la sala, la única limpia.

Omokage-chibi soplo de su té y tomo un sorbo, cabe decir que derramo un poco.

El chico no se molestó en preguntar. Sabía que con el nen se podía hacer grandes cosas…

Grandes cosas.

 **Fe en la humanidad… 0% y bajando.**

-Asique… ¿Qué mierda quieres?- _modales, modales, modales… arhg ya odio la palabra_

-Vine a decirte que el Genei Ryodan te quiere, el 4 se murió-

-¿Alguien ya mató a Hisoka?-

-Algo así. No preguntes-

-Mhm…-

-También me mudare aquí-

-Aquí ¿Dónde?-

-En tu piso-

Killua se atraganto con el café.

Omokage-chibi le ofreció una servilleta… aunque el muñeco parecía necesitarla mas...

* * *

 _-Kon-_

 _El oso._

 _-Hey, ¿aquí estuviste todo el tiempo?-_

 _El oso…_

 _-Kon-_

 _Ya no responde._

 _Entre las costuras del peluche, la sangre se derramaba._

 _ **-Killu-**_

 _Órganos salían de las costuras._

" _Imposible"_

 _La imagen era perturbadora._

 _La imagen se rompió con un grito desgarrador._

 _Nunca supo si era la "voz" de Kon o suya._

* * *

Killua abrió los ojos.

Malditas pastillas.

El techo y paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, cuando se levantó sintió _algo_ pegajoso. Ese algo resulto ser un pulmón aplastado, cerca de él habían más órganos.

Su reflejo sonreía, una sonrisa aterradora.

-Tú lo hiciste, ¿o me equivoco?-

El brillo rojo en sus ojos. El mismo que él tenía cuando mato a su familia. Era locura en estado puro.

Su locura.

-¿Killua, estas despierto?-

Todo se fue.

-Si-

Todo también estaba ordenado, la rubia le obligo a ordenar su cuarto. Era esto o todo el piso, de eso se encargó ella misma.

-Entonces vístete, el desayuno está listo-

" _Me pregunto de donde saco la comida"_

Ciertamente estuvo viviendo de comida chatarra los últimos tres días por la flojera que le daba comprar comida.

* * *

 **Una pregunta: ¿se quiere una pareja?**

 **Yo, en lo personal, prefiero no poner yaoi -con lo que me gusta el KilluGon- o una pareja en si,independientemente del Miruem x Komui que será mencionado.**

 **Y hare mucha insinuación de Killua x Neferpitou porque ambos son amigos por beneficio propio, puedo transformar un poco eso dependiendo de la duración del fic.**

 **Pero el emparejamiento es una opción no afecta lo que ya tengo planeado para la historia.**

 **¡Sayonara! :3**


	3. Sed de sangrexCuriosidadxNanika

**Una extraña realidad.**

 **Capítulo 2: Sed de sangre x curiosidad x Nanika.**

Sed de sangre.

A veces puede ser una perra- como el insomnio, pero ese es un tema a parte-.

Si no se entrena correctamente no se puede controlar. Pero es muy diferente con el nen, cuando lo utilizas por primera vez ya sientes como todas las sensaciones- o sentimientos- se intensifican sin necesidad de ser un intensificador-ahora que lo pienso… pobres personas-. Por no decir que me enseño Hisoka con respecto a la sed de sangre:

" _Si sientes la necesidad de matar, solo hazlo. Divierte, Ringo-chan~"_

" _¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Eso no me ayuda! ¡Oe! ¡No te vayas payaso de pacotilla!"_

Curiosamente eso no fue lo más inútil que me enseño.

Aunque yo no mato personas- no muchas-… solo, por razones del destino, termino metiéndome en peleas y les parto la madre hasta que acaban en el hospital… si, muy bonito ¿nee?

Yendo al tema central…

Ha llegado un punto en el que no funciona, por ejemplo antes de que Retz llegara mate a 3 personas.

¿Que por qué digo esto? Simple, hablarle a la nada se siente mejor que hablar con ese psicólogo de cuarta.

-De verdad que estoy loco- dije volteando la mirada al techo.

-¡KILLUA ZOLDYCK!-

-¡QUE YA VOY, MIERDA!-

Retz ya estaba enojada cuando entre a la habitación.

-¿Que hacías? Ni las chicas se tardan tanto en el baño-

-¡Hey! no me mires como si fuera un pervertido- Retz frunció el ceño- Bueno, no tan pervertido, solo me di una ducha,-apunte mi cabello húmedo- ya que es temprano todavía…-

-Desayuna de una vez-

* * *

-Alluka~~- Nanika se arrodillo frente a su hermana, rogando.

-No-

-¿¡Por qué?!-

-Porque está mal, por eso-

-¿Es que estas en tus días? ¿Es eso?-

-¡E-eso es personal! ¡Además, eres tu quien se quedó despierto hasta las 4 AM por jugar juegos de video!-

-En primera: era "WOW"* y valió la pena, y segunda: quiero que le digas a mamá y papá que estoy enfermo, a ti te creen todo-

-¿En qué parte valió la pena?-

Nanika la tomo de los hombros y le agito como si no hubiera mañana diciendo: " _por favor, por favor, por favor"_

* * *

-¿Pairo, puedes despertar a Gon y a Kurapika?- preguntó Mito-san con un sonrisa mientras terminaba de armar los bentos.

-Sí, oka-san. ¿También a tou-san?-

-No… yo me encargo- la mujer estaba emitiendo un aura asesina.

Y la temperatura bajo al punto de hacer temblar a Pairo.

" _Oka-san esta ennegrecida… me pregunto que hizo tou-san ahora"_

-Etto…-

…

-Ne, Kurapika- el peli-castaño agito al rubio lo suficiente para que se cayera de la cama.

Y lo hizo, Kurapika despertó con un golpe en la frente. Nada que el flequillo del rubio no pueda cubrir. Esperemos.

-¡Pairo!-

-Es que todos se quedan despiertos hasta tarde- dijo el menor picando a un Gon dormido con el bastón.

-…mnnh…-

-Golpéalo más-

-¿Eh?-

-…-

-Sera más rápido que la última vez-

-Bien-

* * *

Una mujer con ropa de sirvienta tocaba la puerta de la habitación de cierta albina.

-¡Neferpitou-sama por favor levántese ya!-

Aunque ya llevaba media hora con lo mismo seguía tocando la puerta.

¡Animo chica!

\- Montutuyupi-sama y Shaiapouf-sama se iran sin usted. Miruem-sama ya se fue… ¿Neferpitou-sama?-

-Nee… ¿Mizune que haces?- la albina apareció detrás de la criada, haciéndola saltar. De veras, saltó.

-¡KYAAA! ¡NEFERPITOU-SAMA NO VUELVA A ASUSTARME ASI!-

-Oke, con permiso. Olvide algo-

-¡S-si!-

* * *

-¿Es completamente necesario que estés conmigo a donde quiera que vaya?-

-No te quejes, Killua. Danchou lo quiso así-

-¿Y por qué me arrastras? Se nos quedan viendo-

Retz dejo de caminar. Claro, ¿Quién no se detendría a ver a dos adolescentes, de la cual una arrastra de la corbata al otro?

-Es que… estoy asustada. Es la primera vez que voy a un lugar sin Omokage-

-Ya. Te ira bien. Suéltame-

-Nop-

-A este paso moriré ahorcado-

* * *

-¡Que nos miran raro, mujer!-

Por razones del destino-Word of Warcraft- Nanika estaba en una situación similar a la de Killua.

-¿Allu-onee?-

-¿Ese es Killua-sempai?-

-¿Ah? ¿Te dio lo de Yandere-chan*? ¿Estas enojada, porque esta con otra?-

-La verdad me preocupa otra cosa-

-¿El qué?-

-Killua-sempai esta azul-

-Mnn… yo también estaría azul si me arrastraran por una corbata. Gracias a Dios que no se te ocurrió-

-Tú nunca te pones la corbata reglamentaria- Alluka estaba en lo cierto. Siempre era camisa, saco-con el emblema de la escuela, claro.- desabotonado, pantalones y zapatillas.

-Tú usas ese saco de lana todo el tiempo. ¿Siquiera lo lavas?-

-Serás…- en ese punto ambos irradiaban un aura obscura con los ojos y boca obscurecidos, también estaban ahuyentando a las personas-o seres que pueden correr- en un radio de ocho metros.

Peleas de hermanos. Estos ya no son normales.

Por no decir que las personas se van corriendo, a excepción de aquellos que esperan un combate a muerte a lo Sasuke vs. Itachi*, o algo así.

-¿Chicos?-

Los dos voltearon a ver a Gon, con su sonrisa de siempre, y a Kurapika, con su presencia imperturbable. El rubio hablo de nuevo.

-Tapan el camino-

-Perdón, Kurapika- Alluka se disculpó haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio pudiera pasar.

-¿Y ese golpe?- Dijo Nanika apuntando a la curita en la frente del Kuruta.

-No es nada-

-¿Y por qué Gon-nii tiene una gasa en la mejilla?-

-Etto… Nanika, Mito-san encargo a Pairo el despertarnos-

Nanika palideció. Alluka abraso su bolso.

Pairo daba miedo cuando se le daba la tarea de despertar a alguien.

Sus métodos carecían de piedad.

* * *

Cuando entraron a clases solo se podían escuchar rumores, inventados esa misma mañana:

" _¿La viste? La chica que estaba con Killua-sempai"_

" _Si, sí. Dicen que son novios y eso."_

" _¡¿Ha?! ¡Siempre soy la última que se entera!"_

" _¡Killua-sempai~! ¿¡Por qué!?"_

" _¡No te pongas a llorar, intento hacer mi tarea!"_

" _¡Eres un insensible Yamada-kun!"_

" _¿Esa tarea no la teníamos que entregar ayer?"_

" _¡Shhh! Cállate Izayoi"_

-Son tan estúpidos- dijo Nanika sin importarle el que le escuchen.

Nunca lo hacen. Tampoco disfrutaba de escucharlos a ellos.

Prefería mil veces las voces de los personajes en los juegos de rol… aunque tenga que imaginársela.

Aun si el juego es de point and click*.

" _Escuchar a esa maldita hada repetir: "Hey, listen!" es mejor… awww pero estoy de mal humor, ya pasara… Si tan solo papá no hubiese confiscado la PSP…"_

-Nanika, estás haciendo expresiones raras-

Youpi se sentó a su lado, como siempre.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- _"activando plan B. ¡Auriculares!"_

-¡Todos, tomen asiento! Tenemos una nueva alumna-

Una chica rubia, la que venía detrás de la profesora ya que Biske-sensei es rubia, entro al salón.

-Soy Retz. Un gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien este año- dijo la joven-No, no, no. Ni te creas Biske, la que SI es joven*- mientras sonreía.

 _¡K-KAWAII!_

Para resumir, ese fue el pensamiento de la clase en general.

-…Mentirosa…-

Por eso Nanika termino inconsciente. Gracias a un borrador volador.

Biscuit tenía gran puntería, no hay quien lo niegue.

* * *

Neferpitou estaba mirando a su amigo con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Así que es una amiga tuya?-

Killua estaba atado a una silla, cortesía de la albina, mientras se perdían de la clase de educación física.

No se quejaba, al menos estaba sentado, no como la última vez que lo ato a un poste.

Se lo merecía, estuvo evadiendo el tema toda la mañana.

-Puede decirse. La dejo vivir conmigo si cocina, limpia y lave la ropa y trastes…-

-Una sirvienta, entonces- lo pensó un poco más…- ...O una novia…-

-Estaba bromeando. Es la hermana menor de un amigo- _mentira…_ -Simplemente le doy donde dormir, no me mires como si fuera una especie de pervertido-

La chica estrecho los ojos.

-Bueno. No soy TAN pervertido. Joder como les gusta llevarme la contra-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-No me desataras, ¿verdad?-

-Tal vez-

* * *

" _¿Eres Nanika Collins de 3-D, en la secundaria, verdad?"_

" _-Si. Y tú eres Neferpitou Quimera de 1-A, en la preparatoria. ¿Qué quieres?"_

" _-Eres amigo de Killua. Quiero creer-"_

" _-Yo no diría eso, es más amigable como Add en Elsword*, no, es más, el Rey Exámine* es…-"_

" _-Ya, no te entiendo, solo quería preguntarte que sabias sobre la masacre de la finca Zoldyck-"_

" _-Poco y nada-"_

" _-Respondiste muy rápido-"_

-No puedo creer que caí tan bajo- mascullo Nanika luchando por mantener la linterna en su boca. Al final del día la curiosidad le venció.

Estaba revisando una caja donde su padre pone los casos sin cerrar.

A las 11:30 PM. Sabía que todos estaban durmiendo, era seguro.

-Solo una fotocopia y ya- dijo satisfecho al conseguir el archivo.- La copiare en la escuela, la de aquí hace mucho ruido-

Sin más se levantó y oculto las hojas debajo de su remera con un dibujo de la cara de un Creeper* que usaba de pijama.

 _Mejor no lamentar… ¿cómo era el dicho?_

* * *

 **Perdón si el capitulo es corto y da pena ajena, pero es la 15 vez que me cierra la pagina mientr** **a** **s edito y antes de que se pueda guardar.**

 **Mayoría de los juego nombrados son MMORPG y las aclaraciones estarán mas completas el próximo capitulo y las partes que fueron cortadas.**

 **HXH no es mio y Termine!... ahora corro a hacer la tarea que estuve toda la tarde alargando el capitulo para que solo pueda salvar esto! -_-#**


	4. Kurapika x Zoldycks x Hunters

**Cuanto tiempo, jeje…**

 **PIDO MIL DISCULPAS.**

 **Larga historia corta: Mi computadora murió y esta es nueva. Este es el tiempo que me tomo el conseguir otra y aprovechando mi cumpleaños también estan estas cosas del demonio llamadas exámenes.**

 **Hunter X Hunter no es mío.**

* * *

 **Una extraña realidad.**

 **Kurapika x Zoldycks x Hunters**

 _Posa para la foto, ¿acaso no quieres ser un buen hermano mayor?_

Todo comenzó cuando tenía 12 años, hasta entonces todo le parecía carecer de sentido alguno.

Si sonreía podía hacer felices a sus padres, aunque no encontraba emoción para sonreír. Las aventuras descritas en los libros que leía se volvieron repetitivas. La información aburrida y los horrores que leía demasiado rebuscados. Simplemente ya no le atrapaban aquellos autores que ponían sus sentimientos en aquellas obras.

Es el quien encadeno sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma, como una hoja afilada a milímetros de perforar ese preciado y necesario órgano llamado corazón no los liberaría.

Si lo hacía olvidaría a su padre, si no podía vengar su muerte no dejaría morir su recuerdo como lo hizo su madre. Su madre, quien lo remplazo por un problema menor, con alguien que no la merecía. Y todavía, sigue sin merecer tal honor.

A los 14 años la vida le trajo una emoción, en forma de una licencia y en mano de un alvino de ojos azules.

Zzigg Zoldyck.

Y con el los restos de la asociación de cazadores.

* * *

Zzigg acaricio la cubierta del libro de tapa dura que tenía en sus manos.

-Kurapika, este es el libro del que te hable. Una guía del Continente Obscuro, este es el libro del occidente, escrita por Don Freeccs. Está incompleta, pues Don murió antes de terminarla-

-Enserio es un poco…-

-¡Calla!. Puedo decir con seguridad que la versión del oriente está en manos de Ging, si te aburres con esta puedes buscar la otra en tu casa-

-¿Cuando fue eso?-

-Rubia-chan, si lo lees veras las fechas. Pero ten en cuenta que el Continente Obscuro tiene esa peculiaridad de no dejarte llevar por los años, en mi caso está también la condición de mi habilidad nen que no me dejo envejecer. Pero eso es punto y aparte-

Quería respuestas, así no las obtendría.

-Como sea, tengo que irme a la escuela-

Aunque él tiene razón, apenas aparenta 25 años.

-Relájate, tus ojos están rojos-

-Hai-

* * *

Mientras tú caminabas hacia el instituto ojeabas algunas hojas, te sorprendió el que las fechas dictaban desde 300 años atrás hasta 30 años atrás.

-Si es que Zzigg-san lo conoció, ¿Cuánto lleva con vida?-

-¿Zzigg?-

Volteaste, espantado, pues no sentiste ningún tipo de presencia.

 _Killua es, definitivamente, un usuario de nen._

-¿Cómo sabes de mi tátara abuelo?-

 **(A/N: Zzigg es más viejo aquí que en el manga)**

-¿Tu tátara abuelo?-

-De hecho es mayor que eso pero… -

¿Killua está divagando?

-Solo conozco a Zzing, mi maestro de kendo, es coincidencia el que tengan nombres similares-

-Ah-

No te cree, Kura deberías practicar tus mentiras.

El día te pareció corto. Nanika actuaba como chihuahua, sospechoso, como si hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable y se durmió en el receso. Neferpitou falto al club de literatura hoy. Y Killua fue perseguido por muchas chicas exigiendo respuestas. Pero el resto fue normal.

Sí. _Normal._

Tan normal como lo puede ser una vida pegada a Gon Freeccs, pero eso ya era costumbre.

Sentiste que te arrastraban a un callejón, luego te taparon la boca.

-Ese libro. ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Te congelaste, de nuevo Killua entro en escena.

Intentaste liberarte pero él es más fuerte así intentaste pedir ayuda, no hay remedio, finge ser una chica en apuros.

-Si te asomas, te violare-

Mejor no.

-Sabía que eres un pervertido, pero esto es demasiado-

-Es una broma, Retz me hizo ver un anime donde un chico usa esta misma técnica-

 _¿Retz?_

-Realmente funciona-

 _¿La utilizo más veces?_

 _Pedazo de degenerado._

-¡No pongas esa cara! Eres el primero a quien se lo hago, pero si quieres que te viole…-

-Te creo-

Mientes.

-Etto, tengo unos encargos y…-

-Ya, te suelto-

Te dejo ir pero no tardaste en escuchar como soltaba una maldición por ser tan idiota y distraerse en el momento.

 _Killua tenía un fuerte olor a vodka._

* * *

En el callejón donde Killua estaba Retz, quien estaba oculta, ella estaba riendo.

Claro que era gracioso. Le gustaba su nueva técnica nen.

-¿Retz, no paso por tu cabeza lo cruel que sería controlar personas inocentes así?- dijo Killua mientras uno de sus ojos se desprendía del rostro y rodaba directamente a Omokage chibi, que se quitó un ojo para intentar dárselo a Killua, intento fallido.

El albino le tuvo piedad y se puso a su altura para recibir su ojo.

-Mira quién eres para decirlo. Pensé que te quejarías de la condición de esta técnica, quiero decir, tuviste que aceptar que Omokage te arranque un ojo y ponerte el suyo-

El ojo de Killua entro en la cuenca bacía sin dejar marca alguna de que el ojo fue retirado alguna vez.

-No puedo quejarme, me lo quitaste mientras dormía, de lo que sí podría quejarme es de su mala imitación mía-

-Nadie lo noto en la escuela por lo que veo-

-¿Te dije alguna vez lo perturbado que me tiene que veas atreves de tus muñecos?-

Retz lo ignoro,

-Pero es una pena que solo pueda controlar a dos personas a la vez- lamento la rubia.

Killua se mofo a costa de ella.

* * *

Nanika estaba frente a la computadora portátil en su cuarto.

Eso es normal lo diferente era que esta vez no estaba jugando algún juego. De hecho el joystick yacía olvidado sobre la cama. Pobre y solitario joystick.

" **De: Nanika.**

 **Para: Neferpitou :3.**

 **¿Pitou-senpai que persona le pone "kitty-face" a su nombre de usuario?"**

" **De: Neferpitou :3.**

 **Para: Nanika.**

 **No empieces. No soy yo quien anda temblando como chihuahua solo por robar unas hojas."**

" **De: Nanika.**

 **Para: Neferpitou :3.**

 **Asunto:**

 **¿Ya es esa época del mes senpai? Nurufufufu~*"**

" **De: Neferpitou :3.**

 **Para: Nanika.**

 **…**

 **Esto es irritante, la próxima hablaremos a través de mensajes de texto."**

" **De: Nanika.**

 **Para: Neferpitou :3**

 **Yep."**

" **De: Nanika.**

 **Para: Neferpitou :3**

 **[Archivo]**

 **Por cierto, a ti se te ocurrió usar esta página.**

 **También me sorprende que la conozcas ya que la crearon para que los jugadores de Greed Islan Online la usaran para comunicarse estrategias."**

-Ahora puedo hacer mi tarea en paz- dijo el ojiazul levantándose de su asiento- ¡Allu-nee! ¡¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea?!-

La pelinegra le devolvió el grito desde su cuarto.

-¡No!-

Su madre también se unió a la "conversación".

-¡Alluka ayuda a tu hermano!-

Y su padre…

-¡No hagan tanto escándalo que quiero dormir! Caray para algo les compre celulares-

El chico reviso su celular. ¡Oh! ¡Un email!

-¡Pero no pagas la recarga, viejo tacaño!-

Escuchó la sutil risa de su hermana atreves de la pared.

-¡Ese vocabulario, Nanika!-

-¡Si, perdón, oka-san!-

La "conversación" siguió, hasta que los vecinos se quejaron.

Nanika terminó su tarea, Alluka le hizo más de la mitad, su padre se durmió en el trabajo al día siguiente y su madre quedo afónica. Por no decir que recibieron una recarga en sus teléfonos al siguiente día.

* * *

El albino se encontró con aquel hombre de cabello negro y cruces invertidas. En sonrió con su natural carisma.

-Killua, has crecido estos últimos años-

-Por supuesto, aun soy un niño en crecimiento-

-¿Dónde quieres la araña, Killua?-

El adolescente suspiro.

Aquello iba a doler.

* * *

Omokage-chibi se alejó un poco de su maestra.

Retz tenía un aura que daba miedo.

-Killua-hablo con total calma mirando al albino que estaba en un rincón de la casa, como si pudiese atravesar las paredes.

La verdad es que puede, si, aparte de transformar su aura en electricidad puede utilizarla para separar en moléculas los objetos que él quiera, gracias a las veces que quiso escapar de Hisoka.

 _Bellos recuerdos de la infancia._

Aunque no sabía si era por el miedo que no lo hacía o porque estaba sin camisa.

-Pedazo de masoquista, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte la araña allí?-

Sobre su pecho, a la izquierda más bien sobre su clavícula, estaba la inconfundible araña de doce patas que identificaba al Genei Ryodan. Sobre ella el número cuatro.

-Sobre el hueso duele más, idiota- dijo la rubia más calmada.

Killua noto la penetrante mirada de algunos muñecos de Retz sobre su abdomen marcado.

-Sip, me perturba que veas las cosas con tus muñecos-

* * *

 ***Omake 1***

 **Licencia hunter** :

Hisoka parecía sorprendido al ver al albino de 11 años atravesar, literalmente, todo árbol que se le encuentre con total fluidez.

Solo le pidió que se bañaran juntos.

Cuando se le acerco el niño, en un acto de desesperación, atravesó la tierra y se quedó allí por unos segundos antes de salir y buscar aire.

-¡Hisoka!-

-¿Mnn?-

El chico se le acerco corriendo.

El pelirrojo se preguntó si el niño era bipolar.

-¿Qué es esto?-

El albino le mostro una licencia roja con borde dorado y cruces, con un patrón de números al reverso de esta.

Una licencia de cazador, de dos estrellas.

-Esto, ringo-chan, es una licencia hunter-

-¡Ooh! ¡Sugoi!- el chico le miro con los ojos brillando de curiosidad-¿Y eso que es Hisoka-sensei?-

El noto que estaba tan curioso por saber que era, obviamente el disfrutaría cada momento de esto.

-Te lo diré, si tallas mi espalda-

-¡Hai!-

Hisoka lanzo la licencia a quien sabe dónde, a él no le servía de nada.

Lo que no sabía era que unos años después sería encontrada por cierto Kuruta.

* * *

 ***Omake 2***

 **Bitácora de Omokage-chibi:**

6:00.

Mi maestra se despertó, parecía nerviosa asique le pregunte que le pasaba.

 _El muñeco empezó a tironear de las sabanas para subir a la cama, no lo logro._

 _Pero consiguió que la rubia se fijara en él. Asique se agacho a su altura mirándolo con curiosidad._

 _El muñeco peliplateado empezó a hacer gestos inentendibles, pero para su suerte la rubia lo entendió._

 _-Omokage, hoy tengo mi primer día de clases y sola, tú te quedas-_

" _INPERDONABLE, MAESTRA ESO ES INPERDONABLE"_

 _Exclamo el muñeco. A su manera, pues la rubia solo veía gestos inentendibles, hasta para ella, que Omokage hacía._

" _NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLA CON ESE CHICO DE HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS, SU PUREZA NO ME LO PERMITE, HAY MAS IGUALES ALLA AFUERA… SON… SON UNOS PULPOS EN ESPERA DE… maestra no se valla espere a que termine… ¿maestra?"_

 _Era muy tarde, la rubia se había encerrado en el baño a prepararse._

6:30

El chico se había presentado en aquella sala donde yo estaba tomando mi té.

 _El muñeco había estado derramando un poco de té mientras veía la conversación de los adolescentes._

" _¿Lo ve? Hormonas alborotadas, ¿o no Rose-san?"_

 _El muñeco se movió un poco a su derecha para ver a Rose-san, una muñeca con un vestido lila y ojos rosado brillante, con un castaño cabello y pálida piel era realmente hermosa._

 _Omokage se distrajo en ella que se perdió el resto de la charla y desayuno._

7:15

Me distraje un poquito, pero ahora estoy siguiendo los saltando de techo en techo.

 _El muñeco corría de techo en techo viendo como su maestra arrastraba al pulpo, apodo de cariño de su parte, hacia la escuela._

 _Cuando llego el un gato intento comérselo, tuvo que correr._

3:00

Me salve del demonio y fui directo a la escuela de mi maestra.

 _Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del edificio para irse a sus hogares, cuando el llego y no podía ver a su maestra._

" _Seguro esos pulpos le hicieron algo, ¡OH, PERO QUE TIPO DE HOMBRE SOY QUE NO PUDE PROTEGERLA!"_

 _De pronto de la multitud salió, sana y salva, Retz. Y no tardo en encontrarlo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, Omokage?-_

" _¿Mi maestra, snif, está usted bien? Yo solo quería venir a protegerla, la extrañe tanto"_

 _-Omokage, ¿me extrañaste, acaso? Jaja. Vamos a buscar a Killua, ¿si?-_

 _Tal vez su maestra estaría bien._

 _Eso pensó en muñeco antes de ver una horda de chicas perseguir al albino de ojos azules preguntando por una cita._

 _Definitivamente no._

* * *

 **Si, ahora hay omakes. Como compensación.**


End file.
